Vicios
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Hinata e Neji estavam cheios de vicios. Mas o que os levou a serem viciados?
1. 1º vicio: Costume

Vícios

1º vicio: Costume.

Na sala de treinamento tradicionalmente oriental da grande casa dos Hyuuga, dois jovens treinavam com afinco. Suas defesas em ação até o momento em que se afastam um pouco ofegantes e em posição de luta tradicional do clã. O homem jovem põe-se com o corpo ereto e anuncia:

- Por hoje chega Hinata-sama. – A voz de Neji se fez soar no ambiente silencioso.

A jovem mulher também coloca o corpo em posição ereta, faz uma pequena reverencia e sorri de maneira suave.

- Então vamos tomar um chá, Neji-kun. – Anunciou Hinata de maneira suave, mas com determinação.

Ambos sabiam o ritmo que deveriam seguir. A Hinata de outrora frágil e fraca se tornara alguém diferente, era determinada, delicada e forte. Depois de anos de ódio pela protegida, Neji entendera que sua verdadeira missão era proteger algo bem mais precioso que seu orgulho. Neji mudara. Aceitara também uma família. O clã Hyuuga mudara. Aceitaram-se como família.

_Era costume_, todas as manhãs o gênio Hyuuga se reunir com a herdeira para um treinamento matinal. _Era costume_, ambos juntos tomarem um chá. _Era costume_, a herdeira mesmo preparar o chá que iria ser tomado.

Se tornara _costume_ estarem juntos, um Neji passivo e uma Hinata feliz.

Uzumaki Naruto estava se tornando cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais próximo de ser hokage e estava cada vez mais longe do coração da jovem herdeira Hyuuga. Eram amigos a herdeira e o futuro hokage.

_Era costume_ após o chá matinal a herdeira sair para encontrar os colegas de time de outrora. _Era costume_ encontrar com um antigo amor. _Era costume_ uma conversa alegre.

Tsunade chamou a herdeira Hyuuga em seu escritório. Era uma missão a ser realizada. A herdeira como jounin deveria aceitar uma equipe de gennin.

- Seu caso é especial Hyuuga. – Anunciou a Hokage. – Ainda não transmiti essa informação a seu pai. Queria lhe informar primeiro. Como herdeira de um clã se seu pai preferir será dispensada dessa missão. Embora desconheça alguém melhor para o cargo.

- Eu mesma informarei ao meu pai. – Anunciou Hinata. – Porem afirmo desde já que a Hokage pode contar com meus serviços.

- Está dispensada. – Disse a Hokage.

A jovem herdeira Hyuuga reverenciou a mais velha e se retirou indo direto a casa do clã. Antes de passar no escritório do pai notou uma movimentação estranha no quarto de Neji e para lá foi. Encontrou a porta aberta e o primo arrumando o equipamento para uma missão. A roupa da AMBU dobrada cuidadosamente e ainda sobre a cama indicava a periculosidade da missão.

- Sairá agora? – Questionou a jovem de cabelos azulados.

- Em uma hora. – Respondeu Neji.

Eles se olharam por um instante. Ele voltou então seu corpo em direção a porta.

- Vamos tomar um chá. – Anunciou Neji.

_Era costume_ antes das missões de qualquer um deles um chá. _Era costume_ o silencio entre ambos. _Era costume_ Neji estar acompanhado de Hinata.

Como de **costume**, ninguém mais estranhava, se importava, ou se intrometia. _**Era um costume**_ _**dos dois**_.


	2. 2º vicio: Comodismo

2º vicio: Comodismo.

Observando os três gennins treinarem a herdeira Hyuuga podia ver com clareza o líder da equipe. O garoto moreno era o melhor. Hyuuga Hideki era um líder nato, toques precisos, mira exata e senso de proteção. O que denunciava ele como um talento promissor para a herdeira eram os olhos. O perola característico de sua família e os cabelos negros. Não que o achasse superior por ser de seu clã, porém o jeito do garoto a fazia lembrar Neji. Sabia que o garoto admirava seu primo.

De forma rápida usou o jutso clone das sombras e disparou contra a única garota do trio. A garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tentava se livrar como podia. Em um momento onde conseguiu uma brecha, a garota loira usou o jutso característico de sua família. O domínio de mentes. Yamanaka Yuuki era esperta, rápida e orgulhosa. Hinata não precisou de muito esforço desviou-se facilmente do jutso, porém resolveu fazer uma armadilha para a garota. Fingiu ter sido tomada pelo jutso e aproximou-se da garota. Não foi surpresa o garoto Hyuuga entrar na frente e salvar a companheira.

- Por hoje chega. – Anunciou Hinata. Todos os seus clones sumiram. – Aproximem-se. – Deu a ordem de maneira delicada. Os três garotos se aproximaram da sensei e a olharam com atenção. – Hyuuga Hideki, você se saiu muito bem, porém tem que treinar mais a posição de luta. Yamanaka Yuuki, deve prestar mais atenção em armadilhas e deixar o orgulho de lado e pedir ajuda aos seus companheiros. Kousho Gin, tem que se concentrar mais em seus ataques, você é rápido e sabe aproveitar as oportunidades, porém não tem força suficiente. – Sentenciou sabiamente.

- Hai! Hyuuga-sensei. – As três vozes soaram.

Hinata os dispensou. Dois meses que estava com os gennins do time 6. Haviam cumprido juntos missões fáceis e com muito êxito.

Era cômodo realizar missões de gennins em treinamento. Era cômodo ter alguém de seu clã no time. Era cômodo estar com a mente ocupada em três crianças e não em seu coração. Era cômodo chegar em casa e tomar um chá na varanda acompanhada apenas do silencio do fim do dia.

Sentada com duas xícaras fumegantes de chá a sua frente a herdeira olhava o pôr-do-sol. O silencio acolhedor foi preenchido por passos sorrateiros, ela não precisava olhar, sabia quem era. Neji sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, a mesma apenas passou delicadamente uma das xícaras a sua frente para a frente de Neji. Nenhum deles falou, não era preciso.

Era cômodo o silencio. Era cômodo ter Neji por perto. Era cômodo ter Hinata por perto. Era cômodo estarem na mesma casa. Era cômodo serem primos. Era cômodo ele ser seu protetor. Era cômodo ela ser sua protegida.


	3. 3º vicio: Dependencia

**N/A: Bem, deixa-me começar direito esse negocio né! XD Depois de muita enrolada e travos mentais cá estou eu com uma fic xD Estou sem beta queria que me desculpassem os erros... como ele ta saindo de uma vez de minha caixola não quero enrolar e escrever logo xD Espero que curtam ela tanto quanto eu estou... to fazendo de coração... Beijos.**

_**Descriminar: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem... Se pertencessem eu tava rica... xD**_

3º vicio: Dependência

Sentado sozinho na varanda Neji olhava a Lua minguante do céu. O céu no seu habitual azul muito escuro quase negro, como os cabelos dela. A lua tão brilhante em seu tom perolado quanto os olhos dela. Passos delicados soavam contra as taboas do chão. Ele não precisava olhar sabia que era Hinata. Em pé ao lado dele ela passou a visualizar o mesmo céu.

- Amanha papai pediu que antes do treino matinal você comparecesse ao escritório dele. – Falou suave e baixo de forma que só ele podia ouvir.

- O que aconteceu durante o jantar? – Questionou Neji sem olhá-la.

- Hideki ficou doente, como tenho habilidades de cura e sou sensei dele a mãe veio até mim para ajudar. Era apenas uma pequena infecção. Já esta bem. – Respondeu Hinata então sentou-se sobre as pernas ao lado de Neji.

Nada mais foi proferido entre eles. Não era preciso.

Era uma _dependência_ ficar ao lado um do outro. Era uma _dependência_ olhar o céu noturno.

No escritório do líder do clã o gênio Hyuuga esperava de maneira tranqüila o que seu líder iria pronunciar. Hiashi levantou do seu acento e andou vagarosamente até a janela do local.

- Em 15 dias é o aniversario de Hinata. – Anunciou o líder Hyuuga. – Ela fará 20 anos e a passagem será feita. De herdeira ela passara oficialmente a ser sucessora. – o líder Hyuuga finalmente olhou o gênio. – Você é o protetor único de Hinata. Nasceu para isso. Será uma grande festa composta de muitos outros lideres e pessoas influentes. A segurança do local será dobrada para a festa. Porém só confio em você Neji para proteger Hinata. Não saia de perto de minha filha, por favor. – O que começara como um comando terminara mais como um pedido de pai.

- Nunca abandonarei Hinata. – Anunciou Neji. Os olhos perolados do gênio se encontraram com o do líder de forma determinada e honrosa. – Já errei muito com ela para falhar agora.

Depois de sair da sala do líder Neji cumpriu o que era costume.

Neji era _dependente_ de um selo. Era _dependente_ do costume. Era _dependente _do que era cômodo. Era _dependente_ de Hinata. Era _dependente_ do silencio. Era _dependente_ do chá. Era _dependente_ da lua.

Proteger Hinata era uma _**dependência**_ que só ele e Hiashi compartilhavam.

**N/A: Mais um capitulo. Curtinho, mas a fic sai assim dessa forma. Espero que gostem.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**FranHyuuga: **_Nossa fiquei emocionada quando li seu review. Eu tbm amo esse casal. Mas nunca tinha escrito algo satisfatório. Eu acredito que tudo no clã Hyuuga é sempre metódico e distante. Mas que na realidade são unidos e cúmplices. Obrigada por ler e gostar. Da próxima vez que meu cérebro de__r__ uma cagada dessas eu aviso com certeza xD_

_Bjos._

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-****: **_Obrigada por ler. Bem não sei se os faço casar xD Vai depender desse meu cérebro__ vai mandar. Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm._

_Bjos._


	4. 4º vicio: Necessidade

4º vicio: Necessidade.

Sentada comendo devagar um pequeno lanche noturno, a herdeira Hyuuga olhava o local sem notar realmente o que se passava. O pensamento distante da Hyuuga a fez assustar-se com a mão em seu ombro. Olhou a sua esquerda e deparou-se com olhos perola e um rosto adolescente.

- Desculpe, Onee-chan. – Hanabi a olhava com ar de sonolência. – Fiquei preocupada quando cheguei e você não notou minha presença.

- Desculpe Hanabi-chan, estava distraída. – Falou Hinata. – O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite?

- Estou com sede. – Hanabi sorriu e dirigiu-se a uma garrafa de água. – A jarra do meu quarto esta vazia. – Falou casualmente a mais nova e olhando a mais velha enquanto enchia o copo de água. – O que papai te falou mais cedo?

- Falou sobre a festa de meu 20º aniversario. Será a passagem de herdeira para sucessora. Me passou algumas tarefas que devem ser providenciadas, falou-me das tradições que devem ser seguidas. Nada demais. – Respondeu Hinata e sorriu meiga.

- Você deve ter mais coisas nessa cabecinha Hina-chan. – Retrucou Hanabi. – Eu sempre tive você como um exemplo. Queria ter sua paciência e sua força. Você sempre cuidou de mim. Mesmo quando mais nova e tímida.

- Não era um bom exemplo nessa época. – Sorriu Hinata. – E não se preocupe comigo. É só nervosismo. Muita responsabilidade ser a sucessora de papai.

- Você é a mais indicada para essa responsabilidade Hina-chan. – Falou Hanabi com orgulho em cada palavra.

Hinata sorriu para a irmã que correspondeu. Depois ambas foram para seus quartos.

Era _necessário_ assumir o clã. Era _necessário_ seguir as tradições. Era _necessário_ fazer a festa.

Na manha seguinte o costume foi cumprido. O encontro com seus pequenos pupilos foi proveitoso e a tarde o chá foi tomado em silencio. Quando o Sol se pos a herdeira e o gênio estavam lado a lado tomando o cômodo chá. Mal dava para se notar o horizonte por estar coberto com nuvens escuras e carregadas.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Neji sem olhar a herdeira, optando por visualizar o horizonte nublado.

- Quando assumir como sucessora do clã terei que abandonar meus pequenos ninjas. – Respondeu Hinata sem olhar o gênio Hyuuga também optando por ver a tempestade que com certeza cairia.

- Não tem como apaziguar a situação? – Perguntou Neji se levantando do chão.

- Não. – Respondeu Hinata também levantando-se.

Naquela noite a tempestade caiu feroz. Naquela madrugada a passos silenciosos e apressados Hinata transitou rapidamente na casa principal e ao mover a porta de forma rápida e silenciosa deparou-se com Neji em pé vestido com uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom confortável. A camisola de algodão que Hinata vestia pareceu flutuar em seus tornozelos de tão rápido que a garota moveu-se. Abraçou o gênio Hyuuga e em silencio chorou sendo confortada pelo abraço carinhoso e acolhedor.

Era _necessário_ abandonar a vida costumeira. Era _necessário_ ser sucessora do clã. Era _necessário_ se sentir acolhida por Neji. Era _necessário_ sentir seu abraço. Era _necessário_ chorar. Era _necessário_ seguir o costume. Era _necessário_ conviver com o cômodo. Era _necessário_ ser dependente da presença de Neji.

_**Era uma necessidade**_ estar junto do tão acolhedor sossego que o gênio Hyuuga lhe trazia.

**N/A: Mais um capitulo. Presumo eu que falta pouco agora. Espero que gostem desse também. Particularmente gostei de escrever esse vicio. Bjos!**

**Respondendo a reviews:**

**Anaile-chan:** _Que bom que esta gostando! *o* Eu tbm amo esses dois. Aqui foi o vicio 4. Espero que tenha gostado._

_Até a próxima!_

_Bjos._

**Niilah**_**: **__Bem acho que teve Hinata e Neji de maneira bem surpreendente nesse cap. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada por ler e ter gostadoooo *o*_

_Até o próximo vicio._

_Bjo._

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-: **_E eu dependo que vc continue lendo! *o* Autora feliz! Obrigada por ler e vou dar o melhor de mim pra que continue gostando._

_Até o próximo vicio!_

_Bjo._


	5. 5º vicio: Jogar

5º vicio: Jogar.

A herdeira acordou em seu quarto. Um pouco atordoada ouvia batidas discretas e distantes. Olhou a sua volta e deparou-se com Hanabi ao seu lado na cama e sorriu. Ouviu novamente as batidas com clareza e olhou para a porta de seu quarto. Avançou silenciosamente e entreabriu a porta, o rosto redondo indicava uma adolescente, a marca característica da bouke indicava o peso de seu compromisso com o clã.

- Desculpe-me Hinata-sama. – Falou a jovem de maneira tímida e um pouco nervosa. – Sei que não é o momento em que Hinata-sama levanta... – Tentava explicar-se a jovem. – Hyuuga-sama está a lhe chamar. Pede que vá o mais rápido possível ao seu escritório. Antes mesmo do treinamento matinal.

- Informe ao meu pai que estarei em seu escritório em dez minutos. – Disse Hinata suavemente. – E obrigada Keyko-chan. – Sorriu a herdeira gentilmente.

- Hai. – A jovem virou-se para o corredor depois voltou-se com delicadeza fazendo uma breve reverencia. – Graças e luz em sua vida Hinata-sama, feliz aniversario.

Depois disso a jovem saiu e Hinata voltou-se para o interno do quarto fechando a porta, olhou a irmã a dormir profundamente pensou que tos os anos era a mesma coisa e sorrindo passou para o banheiro.

Era um _jogo_ das irmãs. Era um _jogo_ o seu aniversario. Era um _jogo_ interno dentro de Hinata. Era um _jogo_ físico para o clã.

- Hinata o conselho ancião decidiu que você ou sua Irma devem casar-se o mais rápido possível. – O líder do clã Hyuuga fala sem olhar a herdeira, parecia que os jardins eram mais interessantes. – Disse que Hanabi era imatura para tomar tal peso em seus ombros. A resposta que me veio foi: - Dessa vez o líder Hyuuga olhou nos olhos da sua primogênita. – "Ela terá maturidade suficiente, pois já é uma mulher. Deixamos sua primogênita solta demais. Se a herdeira quizer tomar o lugar da irmã não impediremos, mas caso contrario Hanabi se casará."

Hinata olhou suavemente para o pai. Sabia que ele estava em desespero, mas que jamais mostraria. Respirou pesadamente.

- Oto-sama, não desejo casar-me, mas para ajudar Hanabi o farei sem pensar duas vezes. – Falou Hinata de maneira delicada e decidida. – Será que posso saber quem será o noivo?

- Sei que nunca fiu um bom pai. – Hiashi se aproximou da filha e colocou uma das mãos no ombro delicado da garota. – Nem sou digno de sua nobre docilidade e amor. Você se parece com sua mãe. Quero que confie em mim, vou fazer com que o melhor aconteça, nem que para isso tenha que usar de toda a influencia que possuo.

Era _o jogo_ do conselho. Era _o jogo_ de Hiashi. Era _o jogo_ de Hinata. Era _o jogo_ das irmãs. Era o jogo de pai e filha. Era _o jogo_ do costume. Era _o jogo_ do cômodo. Era _o jogo_ da dependência. Era _o jogo_ da necessidade.

_Hinata e Hiashi tinha que jogar juntos para vencer, pois não se tratava de um jogo, se tratava do maior de todos esse era __**O JOGO**__._

**N/A: He He... Desculpem a demora, não há justificativa plausível se você não sabe o que é estar longe de quem se gosta xD Pois é gente eu tive que sumir por isso. Mas aqui esta mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Bjos.**

**Reviews:**

**Aresandora-san:** _Nhyaaa *o* que bom que vc ta lendo. Me alegra saber que te faz pensar assim. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic pq tava longe de meu namorado e percebi meus vícios com ele. Pq pra mim o primeiro de todos é o costume de ter ele sempre perto, é sempre cômodo saber que posso contar com ele, é uma dependência ter um olhar dele, é uma necessidade abraça-lo e agora o novo vicio que mostro a vocês, o jogar. Esse pra mim é o mais complicado... Mas isso é uma longa historia suhuahsuhauhs._

_Espero que continue lendo. E obrigada pelo elogio, nem sou talentosa xD mas anima meu ego aushuahsuha._

_Bjos e até o próximo vicio._

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-: **_Minha necessidade é de sempre dar o melhor pra que vc continue gostando de minha fic. Sei que um abraço não era bem o que vc esperava, mas logo, logo vc entenderá o significado daquele abraço. Por enquanto vamos jogar._

_Bjos e até o próximo vicio._


	6. 6º vicio: Olhar

6º vicio: Olhar.

Em seu vestido negro com detalhes em lilás a agora sucessora Hyuuga dançava a tradicional valsa de aniversario. Um a um os homens da festa convidavam-na à dançar. Os longos e lisos cabelos azulados sacudiam levemente e no rosto um sorriso dos lábios rosados dizia o quão satisfeita estava a sucessora. Uzumaki acabava de ceder a dança a seu sensei Hataki, que não tirava os olhos cobiçosos do farto busto da sucessora Hyuuga.

- Onii-san tem que convidar a onee-chan pra dançar. – A voz baixa de Hanabi chamou atenção do gênio Hyuuga. Nos olhos de Hanabi um sorriso cúmplice. – Caso não a chame acho que o Hataki irá consumir a onee-chan com os olhos e a Mitsashi ira força o onii-san a dançar com ela. – Ao notar pelo reflexo no espelho atrás da jovem Hanabi Neji visualizou Tenten caminhar objetiva até ele.

- Obrigado. – O gênio agradeceu e se encaminhou ao salão e com um toque no ombro do Hataki anunciou: - Me concede a dança. – Afirmou mais que perguntou.

- Claro. – Hataki reverenciou de leve Hinata e beijou-lhe uma das mãos. – Graça e luz anjo Hyuuga.

Neji com destreza postou-se em posição de guia. Com leveza Hinata deixou-se ser guiada.

Era o _olhar_ de Hanabi sobre Hinata. Era o _olhar_ de Hinata sobre Neji. Era o _olhar_ de Hiashi sobre o gênio e a sucessora Hyuuga. Era o _olhar_ de Neji sobre Hinata. Era o _olhar_ dos convidados sobre o par Hyuuga.

- Sabe sempre quando me livrar de inconvenientes. – Comentou Hinata e no fundo dos perolados olhos uma tristeza frívola.

- Aprendeu bem como suprimir suas vontades. – Comentou Neji e no fundo dos perolados olhos uma alegria sarcástica. – Hanabi que me incentivou.

- Bem típico de onee-chan. – Falou Hinata. – Mitsashi não esta contente.

- Não devo satisfação a ela. – Falou Neji. – Lee já a convence disso. Quer sair do salão?

Nada mais foi dito. A musica lenta era fundo para os pensamentos do gênio e da sucessora Hyuuga.

Era _olhar_ nos olhos de Hinata e Neji sabia o que fazer. Era _olhar_ nos olhos de Neji e Hinata lhe falava silenciosamente. Era _olhar_ o par Hyuuga e notar a familiaridade. Era _olhar_ os anciões do conselho em desagrado.

- Descanse agora. – A voz rouca de Hiashi podia ser ouvida por Hinata. – Não se mexa mais filha. Hokage-sama já esta a caminho.

- Neji... Onde esta Neji? - A voz de um dos anciões do conselho se sobrepôs ao barulho geral. – Tragam Hyuuga Neji agora!

- Onee-chan vão trazê-lo pra você logo. Tenha calma. – Hanabi tinha uma voz chorosa.

- O gênio esta sendo tratado agora por Haruno a pupila da Hokage-sama. – Um homem falou.

- O caso de minha filha esta mais grave! – Exclamou Hiashi exasperado com a quantidade de sangue que vertia de Hinata. – Tragam logo a Tsunade-sama!

- Já estou aqui, se acalme homem. – A voz de Tsunade imperou no local. – Afastem-se todos, aqui dentro apenas minha equipe. – Um rosto entrou a frente da visão turva de Hinata. – Pode me ouvir Hinata? Se sim respire fundo. – O peito de Hinata subiu forte com o comando da Hokage. – Bom... muito bom. Não force a vista feche os olhos e me escute. Fecharam seus canais sensoriais de maneira incompleta. Tem em seu corpo um grande ferimento vamos fechá-lo se seu tato começar a voltar sentirá dor, mas saiba que esta sendo sedada agora, então logo a dor passará.

Era o _olhar_ preocupado de Hiashi. Era o _olhar_ choroso de Hanabi. Era o _olhar_ culpado do ancião Hyuuga. Era o _olhar _tristonho dos membros do clã.

- Saiam da minha frente já! – A voz desesperada de Neji era retumbante e feroz. – Deixem-me passar!

- Ficará aqui. – Hiashi entrou a frente de Neji. – Ela esta sendo tratada.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e ambos se entenderam em silencio. Hanabi abraçou-se a cintura de Neji e chorou em sua roupa. Neji apenas abraçou a pequena com carinho.

- Ela ficará bem... – Falou Neji mais pra si que pra Hanabi.

- Ela ficará bem... – Repetiu Hiashi.

Era o _olhar_ de Tsunade sobre o corpo de Hinata. Era o _olhar_ tristonho de Hanabi para a porta. Era o _olhar_ perdido de Hiashi. Era o _olhar_ tenebroso do clã. Era o _olhar _de Neji indecifrável.

Era _**o olhar do anjo**_ Hyuuga que se estava apagando no quarto improvisado para a cirurgia.


	7. 7º vicio: Convivencia

7º vicio: Convivência.

Tsunade saiu do quarto improvisado de enfermaria, sua roupa estava suja de sangue, seu rosto pálido e um ar cansado em seus olhos. Hiashi a olhou com veemência, o rosto pálido e o ar sempre frio tinham se transformado praticamente em mármore pelo desespero. Hanabi tinha o rosto inchado pelo choro e também olhava a hokage com apreensão. Os outros presentes retinham a mesma apreensão da jovem Hyuuga.

- O que aconteceu para você levar Hinata a varanda? – A hokage dirigiu-se ao gênio Hyuuga que estava em pé ao lado da cadeira onde Hiashi estava sentado. – Quero detalhes, Hyuuga. – exigiu a hokage.

Ninguém teve coragem de se pronunciar olharam de Tsunade para Neji. O gênio Hyuuga estava com os olhos fechados e os braços caídos ao lado do corpo davam a impressão que dormirá em pé.

- Hinata-sama disse que queria ar fresco. – A voz do jovem homem saia rouca pelo pouco uso nas ultimas horas. – Não a deixei ir só, pois sabia que ela corria risco. Acompanhe ia até a varanda, pois temia que algo acontecesse. Estávamos os dois lá, o pequeno Hideki se aproximou e começou a conversar animado com Hinata-sama. A mesma falou que estava com sede, não queria deixá-la. Ela insistiu, disse que estava com Hyuuga Hideki e que sabia se defender. Entrei um minuto e peguei bebidas com o primeiro garçom que encontrei, quando voltei Hyuuga Hideki tinha um olhar psicótico vidrado no corpo ensangüentado de Hinata-sama. Ela chamava meu nome e o pequeno parecia não gostar. Então ninjas de elite apareceram e lutei com eles, eram em sua maioria ninjas do vento, mas existiam dois hyuugas. Eles mataram o pequeno por não ter matado a mim. Então ao notarem a confusão os guardas se aproximaram e me ajudaram.

O silencio imperou após o fim do relato. Hiashi sabia sobre os traidores, mas não imaginava que usariam o amor inocente de uma criança contra Hinata.

Era _conviver_ com esse erro para Hiashi e Neji. Era _conviver_ com a magoa para Hanabi. Era _conviver_ com o ressentimento para o clã. Era _conviver_ com o perigo sempre rondando para todos.

- Mandei meus assistentes levarem o corpo da Hyuuga para o hospital, aqui não tem o que necessito para o resto do tratamento. – Pronunciou a hokage. – Não tenho certeza quanto tempo ela ficará em coma. Tudo que eu podia eu fiz. Agora depende dela. Aconselho que todos vocês discassem e amanha os parentes mais próximos poderão visitá-la.

- Não quero minha filha sozinha. – Anunciou Hiashi em alto e frívolo tom. – Hyuuga Neji é o guardião dela. Irá para o hospital agora.

Todos olharam para Hiashi, Neji tinha os olhos muito abertos.

- Hiashi por culpa da irresponsabilidade de Ne... – Um ancião começou a falar mais foi interrompido por Hanabi.

- Nii-san é o melhor para isso. Ele daria a vida por nee-chan. – Retrucou a jovem Hyuuga.

- O culpado pelo que aconteceu com a sucessora Hyuuga esta morto. – Hiashi anunciou. – Confio minha vida a proteção de Hyuuga Neji. Vá Neji.

Com uma breve reverencia o gênio saiu rapidamente até o hospital.

Era por _conviver_ com o poder que Tsunade entendeu Hiashi. Era por _conviver_ com o perigo que o ancião entendeu Hanabi. Era por _conviver_ com Hinata que Hanabi sabia da importância dessa decisão. Era por _conviver_ que Neji passou a admirar Hiashi.

_**Por convivência **_todos sabiam que os sentimentos de um Hyuuga só se revelavam para Hyuuga Hinata, _o anjo Hyuuga_.

_**N/A: Pois é gente... Resolvi enrolar um pouco mais. Eu ia fazer desse o ultimo capitulo mais desisti. xD Nesse capitulo expliquei o que se passou no anterior. Eu ia matar Hinata mais desisti. *recebendo pedradas* Coloquei aqui mais um dos meus vicio e sei que todos temos esse, pois é impossível gostar de alguém e não conviver. ^^**_

_**Até o próximo e ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Coloor . : **__auhsuahushuahsuhahsuh Sabia que você ficaria histérica prima. Não eu ainda não vou matar a Hinata eu amo ela. xD É que eu queria fazer uma tensão. *recebendo portas e janelas e pedradas* Afinal isso é um drama também... ^^" Obrigada por ler e gostar, isso me animou para o capitulo acima._

_Bjus e até o próximo vicio._

_**Lady Yuraa –pptusachan-:**__ Não faltou nada no capitulo não. Eu que fiz ele assim para assustar todos mesmo. *recebendo mais pedradas e tomates podres* Estava esperando reviews para postar esse capitulo. E não o Neji não foi relapso, foi culpa do queridinho da Hina-chan._

_Bjus e até o próximo vicio._


	8. 8º vicio: Amar

**N.A: Antes de começar este capitulo, eu queria muito agradecer a paciência de todos e agradecer principalmente a empolgação da minha prima Coloor. Prima você me inspirou a continuar. Eu queria também deixar claro que esta Hanabi que descrevo é inspirada em minha imagem da Hanabi, ela é muito tímida para se rebelar contra o pai, mas em minha visão a vejo como a fã maior de Hinata. Este Hiashi que descrevo também é minha visão do mesmo, eu acho que ele vê em Hinata a própria esposa, e por isso se torna tão frio com minha predileta. Bem... Ai esta minha notinha. Vamos ao capitulo agora.**

_**Discriminar: Naruto, o anime, filmes e mangá, não me pertencem, mas se eu pudesse escolher eu ia ter um arem masculino formado por Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru – este ia fazer parar de fumar xD –, Kiba e Naruto. Ushauhsuhaushuahushuh**_

8º vicio: Amar.

Os cabelos negros estavam espalhados pelos panos brancos como a pele da jovem mulher ali deitada em sono profundo. O peito se elevava levemente dando ênfase ao busto farto. A roupa leve de hospital deixava em evidencia a delicadeza do corpo feminino. Sentado no sofá do quarto o gênio Hyuuga tinha os olhos perolados vidrados na sucessora do seu clã. Hanabi entrou silenciosamente no cômodo e se postou em pé ao lado do Hyuuga mais velho olhando para a irmã.

- Nenhum sinal ainda? – Questionou Hanabi sussurrando. Recebeu um sinal negativo da cabeça de Neji e suspirou. – O conselho ancião irá se reunir novamente hoje. – Hanabi caminhou até a cama da irmã e segurou-lhe a mão. – Hinata onee-chan, você esta a 40 dias assim. Eu não vou permitir que o conselho a case onee-chan assim. Vou me oferecer para o lugar dela.

- Nem pense nisso Hanabi. – A voz grave de Hiashi se fez soar no ambiente chamando atenção para sua entrada. Fechou a porta. – Hinata escolheu estar no seu lugar Hanabi. O conselho ia te casar. Quando Hinata descobriu se ofereceu e me pediu que interferisse. Tenho uma promessa com Hinata e não vou quebrá-la.

Neji e Hanabi olhavam para Hiashi com ares de compreensão.

- O que otou-san pretende? – Questionou Hanabi olhando para Hinata e sendo seguida no gesto.

Para surpresa de todos os olhos perolas do anjo Hyuuga estavam abertos.

O _amor_ estava descrito no olhar de Hinata para os presentes. O _amor_ estava descrito nas feições felizes de Hanabi e Neji. O _amor_ foi descrito no apertar que Hiashi ofereceu na mão de Hinata.

- Ela precisa se movimentar sobre cuidados médicos e em cinco dias poderá voltar para casa. – Depois do exame e de uma breve conversa com a sucessora Hyuuga a Hokage anunciou.

- Que bom onee-chan! – Hanabi comemorou olhando a irmã com o mesmo sorriso que tinha no rosto desde a hora que vira os olhos abertos.

- Hyuuga Hiashi quero falar com você. Em particular, é claro. – Falou mais ordenando que pedindo Tsunade. Ambos saíram e foram ao escritório da Hokage no hospital. A mesma se sentou e indicou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa para o líder do clã Hyuuga. – Primeiro aconselho a não preocupar Hinata-chan, ela esta ainda abalada física e emocionalmente. Segundo, aqui esta, o que me pediu, coloquei os melhores shinobes nesta missão. – A Kage entregou um envelope pardo e comprido ao homem.

- Obrigado Hokage-sama. – Hiashi olhava o envelope e o abriu lendo o que tinha nas folhas e suspirou pesadamente e guardou o conteúdo sem delongas no envelope novamente. – Quanto a preocupar Hinata isso não posso prometer, aquela garota sabe das coisas sem nem se esforçar. E quando ela perguntar sobre Hideki teremos que falar. – Ele levantou-se imponente. – Mais uma vez obrigada Tsunade-sama.

Era uma _prova de amor_ que Hinata estava oferecendo a Hanabi. Era uma _prova de amor_ que Hiashi oferecia as filhas. Era uma _prova de amor_ que Neji oferecia silenciosamente a Hinata.

Sentado na varanda da grande mansão Hyuuga Neji cumpria um costume. O gênio bebia chá. Em silencio a sucessora sentou-se ao seu lado e ele estendeu-lhe uma xícara fumegante de chá.

- Desde quando? – Questionou Hinata olhando o horizonte.

- Se sabe a resposta por que pergunta? – Retrucou Neji olhando Hinata. A jovem mulher olhando para frente com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e um kimono leve de seda suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Sabe que não pode ser meu nome lá.

- Estou cansada desse comodismo Neji. – Hinata praticamente sussurrava. – Estou cansada dessas tradições.

- Eu também estou Hinata. – Disse-lhe Neji e olhou para o horizonte. – Hoje irá chover. – E com isso ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão a Hinata. – Venha vou conferir como esta seu quarto.

Era um gesto de amor que Neji praticava sempre antes das tempestades. Era um olhar de amor que sempre recebia de Hinata. Era amor que todos no clã sentiam pela sucessora.

- Eu os reuni aqui porque tenho provas de algo horrível. – A voz de Hiashi era fria e extremamente calma. – Hyuuga Tsoda, você esta sento preso por traição. – Ao proferir estas palavras, vários ninjas do clã apareceram e se colocaram ao redor de um dos anciões. – Está também sendo acusado de coagir dois traidores do clã em seu lar e ser o responsável pela morte de seu próprio neto Hyuuga Hideki. – A sala entrou em alvoroço. – Todos fiquem quietos. – Ordenou o líder do clã, logo foi obedecido. Retirou os papais do envelope pardo e ofereceu ao ancião a sua direita. – Houshy-sama confere a minha acusação a partir destas provas?

- Sim. – Disse o ancião. – E aprovo a monção de pena de morte para este traidor.

- Hyuuga Tsoda, esta sendo enviado para a prisão de Konoha onde ficara até ter um julgamento justo e sua pena ser desferida. Não levará mais o nome Hyuuga com você. – Sentenciou Hiashi e com um aceno de cabeça os ninjas levaram o traidor. – Espero que agora todos entendam meu pedido. Tsoda era o mais interessado no casamento de minha filha, convenceu a todos que ela deveria se casar com seu filho Hunje, que é um traidor e assassino do próprio filho. Não se preocupem este já foi levado. Quero incentivar que os anciões aqui presentes pensem que quem nos salva de perigos são nossos protetores e que todos eles são boukes. Quero propor uma união da casa Hyuuga, pois eu já tive perdas suficientes de entes que me eram estimados. Não quero perder mais ninguém nesta forma desonrosa de morte. Que moram meus parentes, mas como Hyuugas e sem distinção. E proponho que para selamento deste meu pedido aceitem o nome de Hyuuga Neji como futuro marido de minha filha Hyuuga Hinata.

Era por _**amar**_ o irmão, Hinata e Neji que Hiashi estava se expondo diante do conselho.


	9. Vícios

Vícios

Hinata andava pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga com tranqüilidade e o rosto erguido. Havia recebido a noticia que iria se casar dentro de dois dias. Mas que seu noivo não era o filho de Tsoda como pensara.

O conselho ancião estava em mudo alvoroço há quase 8 dias, parecia que algo estranho estava acontecendo e estavam a todo custo escondendo dela.

Neji adentrou o corredor por onde Hinata andava, seguia-a com uma distancia determinada, não podia mais estar ao lado dela. Uma definição de Hiashi,que estava sendo seguida há oito dias. Hiashi lhes dissera:

- A partir de agora, Hyuuga Neji, terá que se manter a uma distancia de 15 passos de Hinata. Não ouse me desobedecer. Siga-a, a todos os lugares... – foi momentaneamente interrompido por Hinata que ia questionar, ele apenas a olhou serio e continuou. – Se ela estiver andando dentro da mansão, nas ruas de Konoha, em todo lugar e sempre mantendo 15 passos irá dormir agora no quarto ao lado do dela e não mais treinarão juntos. Hinata deve se manter em silencio dentro da mansão, não se dirija a nenhum membro da bouke sem autorização. Ponto final para os dois. São ordens, entenderam? – Questionou em tom imperialista e como resposta recebeu de Hinata um "sim, otou-sama." E de Neji um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

Estava, por tanto, no fundo da sala onde Hinata recebera a noticia do casamento. Estranhou o silencio da mulher e sua atitude superior diante do anuncio do ancião, porém nada comentou sobre o fato, não estava autorizado a falar com a souke e futura líder do clã.

Hinata caminhava em direção a seu quarto, não olhou para trás apenas entrou e trancou a porta. Neji voltou-se para seu próprio quarto e fechou a porta, caminhou quase que de imediato para a parede divisória entre os quartos e ouviu.

- O que esta errado, nessa historia? – a voz melodiosa e doce de Hinata transpassou a parede fina de madeira. – Primeiro sou proibida de conversar com boukes, depois de conversar com você e agora vou casar em dois dias.

Neji passou a mão pela madeira lisa como que acariciando Hinata.

- Eu não sei, mas percebi que estar tão longe de você é sufocante Hinata. – Neji tinha os olhos fechados e falava baixo, sua voz saindo arrastada. – Hinata sua presença é um vicio pra mim, não posso ficar sem você.

Virara um _vicio_ de ambos se recostarem a parede fina e lisa e conversarem. Virara um _vicio_ acariciar a parede lisa. Virara _**um vicio**_ a presença um do outro.

_O.O.O.O_

Hinata estava bem vestida, iria ser um casamento para todo o clã ver. Não podia dizer que estava preparada, mas confiava no seu sexto sentido que lhe indicava que tudo ia dar certo. Estava feliz aquele dia.

Neji não a seguia, mas não importava. Hanabi estava a esperando no corredor, isso era bom. Seu pai a recebeu fora da mansão e a guiava para o salão de festa, ela apreciava.

A porta do salão visualizou os bounkes de um lado e os soukes do outro, todos em pé. Estava cega, não queria ver o rosto de ninguém. Estava surda, não queria ouvir ninguém. Percebeu que seu pai falava, mas não podia entender o que ele dizia.

Virou _um vicio_ nos últimos dias apenas concordar.

Hiashi virou-a para uma entrada lateral e ela viu Neji vestido com elegância entrar, ele sorriu-lhe de leve e tudo pareceu voltar com força.

- Por tanto, a união da casa Hyuuga será oficializada com essa união. – A voz de Hiashi entrou nos ouvidos de Hinata em tom alto e forte.

O casamento foi _viciante_. O costume, o comodismo, a dependência, a necessidade, o olhar, o jogar, a convivência, foram todos vencidos por um único vicio, o amor. Ouve a união de um clã e _**a união de dois viciados**_ Neji e Hinata Hyuuga.


End file.
